


The Life I Needed All Along

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, and they're cute as shit, poe sings to finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roboticbat asked "poe playing guitar and singing for Finn? or something based on Sufjan Stevens 'Futile Devices'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life I Needed All Along

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made a song fic. Tis short but still good. I hope you like it!

Poe’s hands always seemed to drift to the old guitar more than it was ever an actual thought of picking the thing up. Like something to do with his hands and fiddle with when his mind wouldn’t shut down. The guitar had been with him since he was a teenager, one of the first ones he had picked up when learning the instrument. In fact, it was his least favorite. He had two more back at his dad’s place on Yavin IV that were much better, in his opinion. He only took this particular one with him because it wouldn’t matter so much if he lost it in the hustle and bustle of war time, but he didn’t want to leave without one either.

This guitar had been with him since the Republic. If he lost the stupid thing now, Poe would probably cry.

It had been a few months since he and Finn had gotten a bit more serious with their relationship and moved in together. Or, really, shared the same bunk. It was hardly that integral ‘next step’ but it was all they had. Besides, it was pretty much the same concept. Stuck together in tight quarters, sharing a bathroom, arguing over little things, smiling over even littler things, tug-of-war with the blankets at two in the morning when at least one of them was still asleep. Poe could hardly remember a time when he was happier and he included peace time in that thought.

It was getting so nice, in fact, that it was getting a little scary. They had already snuck around on a mission that was going for too long anyway and made a stop to Yavin IV, allowing Finn to properly meet his father. He had shown Finn the Tree from Luke that his mother saved during a mission (even showed him all of the pictures of Shara Bey that his father still owned). They had taken down time together, going to some over priced hotel on a notoriously romantic planet only to leave a sign on the handle and never leave the bed. They had taken stressful missions together, and had left each other behind for months on end when duty called for it. Stayed by each other’s hospital beds. Nursed one another back from a foreign illnesses. Eased away the other’s thrashing and sobbing memories of nightmares. They even talked about kids.

Poe couldn’t think of a life - peace or war - that didn’t include Finn, and it was scaring the hell out of him. At any moment either or both of them could die. Was this how his parents felt during the days of the Rebellion? Did they live with this fear the entire time? Marriage, of course, was the sensible option to arrange the other’s issues after death. Should they get married, too? Here and now? With the Resistance? With a war? Would it make the loss that much easier to bear or worse?

It wasn’t the first time Poe’s mind wandered to this train of thought - marrying Finn. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more, but there were so many questions and doubts that the internal debate would leave him stalled.

Finn had noticed this. “Hey,” he voiced softly, walking closer to the bed to run a hand through his boyfriend’s hair and sit next to him. “What are you thinking about in there?”

Poe’s fingers jumped on a chord or two, but the music didn’t stop and, eventually, went back into a soothing rhythm again. “Not much,” he lied, watching Finn settle himself on the bed before Poe turned and leaned back into him. “Just got a song in my head, _corazón.”_

He relished in the feeling of his love’s arms wrapping around his torso and tried desperately to push the running thoughts from his mind again. This was a good moment. He shouldn’t waste it stuck inside of his own head. Finn’s chin rested on his shoulder. “What song?”

It took a moment of thought for Poe to recognize the song he had been playing. Some of the lyrics alluded him for a second, and he kept going with the knowledge that Finn would be forever patient with him.

 _“It’s been a_ _long, long time since I’ve memorized your face,”_  he sang, finally remembering the start of the lyrics. He felt Finn’s sigh on his neck, the tension leaving the body against his, so he kept singing.  _“It’s been four hours now since I’ve wandered through your place. And when I sleep on your couch I feel very safe. And when you bring the blankets I cover up my face.”_

Finn huffed a laugh, probably at the thought of Poe being even a little bashful. The pilot smiled, too, then bit his lip and leaned against his love a little more.  _“I do… love you. I do… love-_  Hey!” Finn nipped at his neck again, the music coming to an abrupt stop as Poe let out another peal of laughter. “I won’t get to the second verse if you keep that up!”

Undeterred but at least relenting, Finn eased off to press a kiss to Poe’s temple. “I love you, too, dork.”

“But I’m _your_ dork.”

“And only mine,” he muttered, smiling against Poe’s skin, leaving kisses on his jaw.

Finn deserved perfection because he was nothing less than perfection. When Poe could give him that, he resolved, _then_  he would ask to marry him. Until then - he placed a kiss next to Finn’s eye, nuzzling against him - moments like this had to be good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me Stormpilot Prompts on [Tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com/ask) any old time.


End file.
